So Totally Spies
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Ever wonder how the girls became spies? How Jerry asked them? How they became friends? Well this is what i think happen.


So Totally Spies

AN: okay this is a one shot for now. If people end up liking it I'll add more chapters when I'm done with my other stories.

In Beverly Hills a girl with blonde hair and blue eye with pale skin laid asleep on her bed. "Clover, honey, get up or you'll be late for school." Clovers mom yelled from downstairs. The girl named Clover opens her eyes and looks at her clock.

"Man, I forgot to put on the alarm," Clover said running into the bathroom to get ready. Clover was no older then 13 and was still going to Beverly Hills Middle School. It was the middle of her 7th year and she was popular. She was a cheerleader and did anything to keep her popularly up. Her grades weren't the best but she did good enough that her parents were happy.

After she was done with the bathroom Clover runs into her walk in closet and takes a few minutes to decide what to wear. No matter how late she was to school or anything she still had to look good and had to be ahead of her ache enemy Mandy.

"CLOVER GET DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU'LL MISS THE BUS," Clover's mom yells up the stairs.

"Give me a minute," Clover yelled getting into her outfit and running downstairs. She grabbed a pop tart and running out to meet her bus at the end of the block.

At the same time in a different house in Beverly Hills a young red hair girl with green eyes and also very pale skin was sitting at her desk reading a book before school. "Sam come eat breakfast," Sam's mom yelled. Sam put the bookmark in her book and closes the book leaving it on her desk.

Sam goes into the kitchen and eats the bagel her mom heated up for her. "Thanks mom," Sam said.

"You all ready for school?" Sam's mom asked and Sam nodded. Sam was considered the class nerd most of the time. She was really smart and almost always got an A but didn't have too many friends. She goes to Beverly Hills Middle School and was only in 7th grade.

Sam was already dressed and all she had to do was brush her teeth so she went into the bathroom. When she came out her mom asked "do you need a ride?"

"I'll take the bus but thanks," Sam said leaving the house. She walked to the end getting there right before the bus.

In another house in Beverly Hills a girl with black hair and brown eyes who had dark skin was also sleep with a stuff animal turtle in her arms. Her alarm went off waking the girl up. The girl shut off the alarm and went into the bathroom.

"Alex, are you up?" Alex's mom yelled.

"Yes mom," Alex said getting out of the bathroom and putting on cloths that were lying on the floor. Alex was a girl who likes playing sports. She's in 7th grade at Beverly Hills Middle School and even though her grades weren't that great she did good enough to pass.

Alex walks downstairs and takes a piece of toasts to eat. "Got to go mom," Alex said walking out of the house and meets the bus at her bus stop. Walking onto the bus Alex realizes the only seats open was either next to a red haired girl or a blonde girl.

"Can I sit," Alex asked the girl with red hair who nodded her reply. Alex sits next to Sam and says nothing all the way to the school which wasn't too far since Alex was the last stop.

Clover, Sam, and Alex hardly knew each other. They never really talked. The most conversation these girls had with each other was if they wanted to borrow a pen if hey were in the same class or if they needed to ask to sit next to the other on the bus but a big change was coming for these girls. Something that would change there lives forever for these three girls didn't know that they were chosen for something special that included all three of them.

Later that day after school all three of them these girls were at the mall but of course not together. Sam had come to the mall because she likes looking around the mall sometimes. Clover was always at the mall looking for new cloths or for a new boyfriend since she was boy crazy. Alex had decided to just hang around.

They all ended up sitting on a bench not really noticing each other until a whole appeared behind the bench and the bench flipped over throwing them into the hold. "What is going on?" Sam asked the other two.

"I don't know but all this falling is ruining my hair." Clover yelled. All the girls screamed until they were dropped onto a sofa. Clover landing on it, Sam on top of Clover and Alex landed on top of Sam.

"Where are we?" Alex asked. The girls got off each other and looked around. The place appeared to be an office. The chair behind the desk spins around to show an old man; the top of the man's head was bold and there was a bit of gray hair around the bold part. He was wearing a suit and smiled at the three girls.

"Hello and welcome to W.O.O.H.P, world organization of human protection. I am Jerry, head of W.O.O.H.P." The man named Jerry said.

All three girls looked at him like he was crazy. "Nutcase," Clover whispered to the other two who giggled.

"I am very serious here." Jerry said standing up. "In fact you three have been chosen to become international spies."

"What makes you think we're going to agree to this?" Sam asked.

"I can only offer you to become spies. If you do not aspect I will have to erase you're memory about W.O.O.H.P but if you do aspect you'll be trained to be spies and then you'll go all around the world protecting the human race from villains but you would have to keep it a secret from everyone including you're family."

"You mean like going to France and Italy and all those other romantic countries?" Clover asked. Clover is kind of boy crazy.

"And learning how to fight and kick butt. That could really help with Mandy," Alex said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Hey wait, you hate Mandy too." Clover said.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Me too, she's the worst," Sam said. "You probably have a lot of technology here."

"Oh, yes we do. We would have to show you how to work a lot of it but I'm sure you can get the hang in it Samantha." Jerry said.

"How did you know my name?" Sam asked.

"You don't think we just pick random people do you? We're a secret spy organization." Jerry said.

"So you've been spying on us." The three girls yelled.

"No, it's not like that," Jerry said.

"Talk," Sam whispered to the other two. They whispered good and bad things about becoming spies and then looked at Jerry. "We're in."

"Really?" Jerry said shocked because he never had a group agree so fast. The girls nodded. "Great, we start training tomorrow. You three better get to know each other because from now on you're a team." Jerry pushes a button and sends the girls back to the mall.

"Well since we have to get to know each other and it's a Friday I say we have a sleep over," Clover yelled the last part.

This is how it all started out for these three girls. Just normal girls at once who became spies. Later they became W.O.O.H.P greatest spies making them super spies. There was something more important that happen that day then the start of a spy group. The three girls became great and loyal friends. A friendship that has changed all of there lives and would have never happened if it wasn't fore the girls destiny to become spies.

THE END

AN: okay, lame but I always wondered how they did become spies and I jut wrote this. Tell me how you like. R&R.


End file.
